Confesión
by skymoon
Summary: Cuando el corazón no puede evitar amar. Es un ShunJune


Confesión.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como tu.

Recuerdo el día en que nuestro maestro nos presentó. Como siempre en la isla de Andrómeda hacia calor pero por un momento me pareció sentir que todo ese sol se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, sofocándolo, impidiéndome respirar. Fue algo fugaz pero tan intenso que aun creo recordar ver en nuestro maestro una ligera sonrisa. Como si hubiera percibido la conmoción que el conocerte me había producido.

Parecías débil y perdido. Siempre supe que aborrecías la violencia y que por ello detestabas el destino de tu vida... una vida de luchas, de guerras... Pero asumiste que esa sería tu vida y pusiste todas tus fuerzas para cumplir de la mejor forma posible con lo que de ti se esperaba.

Conocí tu alma, tus sueños... tu capacidad ilimitada de dar cariño a todo aquel que lo necesitara. Fingía rechazar todo aquello diciendo que sólo te haría correr peligro... que acabaría contigo si permitías que gobernara tu vida. Pero en el fondo de mi alma esas palabras escondían la verdad de mis sentimientos.

Oculta tras la máscara que tapa mi rostro te observaba día y noche... tu rostro sereno, tu afable sonrisa, tus tiernas manos, tus ojos verdes... verdes como la esperanza que tenías y tienes en un futuro de paz... Cuando me hablabas de ese futuro deseaba con todo mi ser que quisieras compartirlo conmigo. Cuando conseguiste la armadura por la que tanto habías sufrido y luchado no sólo te la llevaste contigo a ella... te llevaste mi corazón... mi amor.

El día que atacaron y destruyeron el que fuera el único hogar que conocimos, quise revelarme contra mi destino y contra el tuyo... fue la ilusión de un alma irremediablemente enamorada... Nadie puede luchar contra el destino... y siempre lo comprendiste muy bien. Mejor de lo que yo lo haya entendido nunca.

Pensé que luchando contra ti te haría entrar en razón... que fingiendo estar enfadada contigo entenderías que esa batalla te conduciría a la muerte. Me sorprendió comprobar que ya lo sabías pero que aún así estabas dispuesto a ir. Dispuesto a luchar y dar la vida por los ideales en los que creías... a luchar por Atenea... la guardiana de tu soñado futuro.

Mi máscara se rompió en esa trifulca... viste mi rostro y por primera vez, sin el velo frío del metal, yo vi el tuyo... Pudiste divisar mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti... unos sentimientos que a medida que me sostenías en tus brazos crecían como la temperatura de la lava de un volcán en plena erupción...

Me prometiste volver por mí.

Pero cada vez que lo has hecho ha sido para volver a marcharte otra vez. Tu vida está consagrada a una guerra que parece no tendrá fin nunca. Cada vez que regresas a mi lo haces con el cuerpo y el alma heridos... trato de curarlos con mis cuidados... y me da la sensación de que no es suficiente... siempre te vuelves a ir... te me escurres entre los dedos como la arena del desierto.

Mi corazón se encoge y se rompe cada vez que te vas de nuevo. Se rompe con el miedo de que esa vez no regreses.

Quiero creer que piensas en mi algunas vez... pero nunca has dicho una palabra sobre cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia mi... me duele verte marchar sin saber si me amas...

A veces deseo morir... no sufrir más. Puedo soportar el daño físico... he sido entrenada para ello... pero el dolor de mi corazón y de mi alma se me hace a veces tan insoportable... me ahoga... me destruye... me aniquila...

Cierro los ojos para no sentirlo pero cuando los vuelvo a abrir sigue ahí... siempre conmigo... y, sin embargo, tampoco quiero deshacerme de él, porque ello significaría que desaparecerías de mi vida... Entonces, sé con toda seguridad que si que me moriría.

No puedo, no quiero, no sé vivir sin ti.

Te amo, Shun.

Seguiré aguantando el dolor, con tal de tener una vaga esperanza en que alguna vez cuando vuelvas a mi me digas que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Mi corazón, mi amor, mi alma, mi ser, mi vida... Continuaré aquí, amándote, preocupándome por ti, rezando para que nada te suceda y vuelvas a mi lado. Aunque sea para irte de nuevo. Siempre estaré para ti. 


End file.
